Relación:Mercedes y Rachel
La relación entre Mercedes Jones y Rachel Berry es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellas. Hay mucha rivalidad entre ellas en algunos casos debido a que las dos son unas excelentes cantantes, pero despues de la competencia, siguen siendo amigas. Informacion General Historia por episodios Primera Temporada Pilot En Pilot, Rachel y Mercedes audicionan para entrar a New Directions y lo logran formando parte de los 5 miembros Originales junto con Kurt, Artie y Tina. Junto a ellos cantan su primera canción grupal Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat. Mas tarde, Mercedes interrumpe el ensayo de You're The One That I Want diciendo que ella es Beyonce, no Kelly Rowland, pero la convencen luego de que le dicen que es la primera canción que les ha salido bien hasta ahora. Cuando Rachel se volvió la directora del club, luego de que el Sr. Schue los dejara, Mercedes pregunta que si quien la puso al mando. Al final, ambas cantan durante Don't Stop Believin'. Showmance thumb|left|Mercedes esquiva la patada de Rachel. En Showmance Mercedes y Rachel cantan Le Freak junto con New Directions. Durante la canción, Rachel casi patea en la cara a Mercedes y por esto detiene el ensayo, le deja claro a Rachel que si la patea se las vera con ella y añade que esa canción es horrible. Mas tarde, Rachel hace los coros junto a Tina, Kurt y Finn mientras Will, Mercedes y Artie cantaban durante Gold Digger. Rachel manda a llamar a Mercedes y a los demás miembros de New Directions a una reunión para preparar otro numero y cantarlo en la asamblea, en donde cantan Push It. Al final, Mercedes, junto con Tina, le ayudan a Rachel a hacer los coros de fondo durante su solo de Take a Bow. Acafellas thumb|Mercedes le dice a Rachel que ya se canso de estar sola. En Acafellas, Rachel y Mercedes, junto con las otras chicas de New Directions y Kurt, van en busca de Dakota Stanley. Mas tarde, Rachel y Tina intentan advertirle a Mercedes que no intentara nada con Kurt ya que el es gay, aunque Mercedes no hace caso. Ella les dice a Tina y Rachel que ya se cansó de estar sola, Tina le dice que puede encontrarse algo mejor, a lo que Mercedes le dice que esta en el club Glee y que ahí no puede encontrarse a alguien mejor, y por lo que ve ellas tampoco, entonces se va. Mas tarde, cuando Mercedes se entera de que a Kurt le gusta Rachel, ella rompe la ventana del auto de Kurt. Sin embargo, poco mas tarde Mercedes se disculpa con Kurt y le dice que espera que el y Rachel tengan muchos hijos juntos, a lo que Kurt le dice que en realidad no el gusta Rachel. The Rhodes Not Taken En The Rhodes Not Taken, luego de que Rachel vuelve a New Directions y pregunta el por que no están tan emocionadas, Kurt le dice que tienen el primer escándalo en el club Glee y entre el y Mercedes le dicen que Quinn esta embarazada y que Finn es el padre. Mas tarde, Rachel y Mercedes, junto con Finn, Artie y New Directions cantan Somebody to Love frente a toda la escuela. Vitamin D En Vitamin D, las chicas se ven despreocupadas porque saben que ganaran la competencia de Mash-Ups, pero Rachel les dice que deben ensayar, a lo que Mercedes le dice que no se preocupe ya que ya eligió las canciones, dice que harán un Mash-Up de Halo combinada con Walking on Sunshine, a lo que Rachel le dice que eso fue su idea, entonces Mercedes le dice que es igual. Mas tarde, ambas cantan a dueto Halo/Walking on Sunshine junto a las demás chicas de New Directions. Throwdown En Throwdown, cuando el Sr. Schue le pregunta a los chicos que si que les gustaría hacer, Mercedes le dice que le gustaría cantar algo mas "negro" a lo que Rachel le dice que es el Club Glee no el Club del Rap, por lo que Mercedes se enoja con ella. Mas tarde, Sue divide a New Directions en dos equipos, por lo que separa a Mercedes y a Rachel. Mas tarde, New Directions se junta en secreto y cantan Ride Wit Me. Mash-Up En Mash-Up, Mercedes y Rachel, junto con Tina y Artie tratan de detener a Kurt de Finn, quien intentaba tirarle un Slushie a Kurt, aunque al final, Kurt se lo lanza a el mismo. Rachel, Mercedes y Tina meten a Kurt al baño de chicas para limpiarlo. Ballad En Ballad, al final, Mercedes y Rachel, junto con New Directions, le cantan Lean on Me a Finn y a Quinn. Hairography thumb|Mercedes y Rachel. En Hairography, Mercedes y Rachel están sentadas una al lado de la otra mientras la escuela para sordos cantaba Imagine. Más tarde, ambas se le unen junto con Artie, Finn y los demás miembros de New Directions. Segunda Temporada Tercera Temporada The Purple Piano Project En The Purple Piano Project, cuando Rachel sugiere hacer West Side Story como la obra musical, ya que piensa que ella seria prefecta como Maria, Mercedes la interrumpe diciendo que serian audiciones abiertas ya que se siente muy hermosa ese año. Al final, ambas cantan durante You Can't Stop The Beat. I Am Unicorn En I Am Unicorn, cuando el Sr. Schue dice que uno de los chicos va a dirigir la obra, Rachel dice que la alaga pero que Barbra Streisand tenia 40 años cuando se dirigió a si misma, en eso se puede escuchar a Mercerdes decir "Te detesto". Asian F thumb|Mercedes negandole un abrazo a Rachel. En Asian F, Shane ve a Mercedes dandole un abrazo a Rachel, entonces le pregunta el por qué le daba un abrazo a su competencia. Mercedes le dice a Shane que Rachel es su amiga, pero Shane le dice que en ese momento no lo es ya que ambas compiten por el papel de Maria. Shane le dice que es mejor que Rachel, entonces Mercedes se anima y canta Spotlight''para su audición. Rachel observaba a Mercedes desde lejos. Mas tarde, los jueces llaman a Rachel y a Mercedes para decirles que tienen que hacer otra audición en donde ambas canten la misma canción. Al salir Rachel le dice a Mercedes que le permitiera dar un abrazo en buenos terminos, aunque Mercedes lo rechaza diciendole: "Abrazame cuando me den el papel". thumb|left|Rachel y Mercedes antes del Diva-off. En el auditorio, ambas cantan ''Out Here on My Own y al final de la presentación Rachel sale enojada y le dice a Finn que Mercedes lo hizo mejor que ella. Artie, Emma y Shannon vuelven a llamar a Mercedes y a Rachel para decirles que ambas seran Maria. Mercedes pregunta que si duplicaron algun otro papel, por lo que los jueces le dicen que no, entonces Mercedes dice que no quiere el papel e intenta irse. [[Archivo:Mercedes_mirando_a_Rachel_en_Asian_F.png|thumb|"Dime que cantaste mejor que yo".]] Shannon la detiene pero Mercedes le dice a Racheñ: "Dime que cantaste mejor que yo", por lo que Rachel se quedó callada y no sabe que hacer. Mercedes les pregunta enojada a los jueces el por qué no querian herir los sentimientos de Rachel, que ella ya sabe que Rachel es la preferida, entonces Mercedes se retira. Al final, mientras New Directions canta Fix You, Artie pega las lista de los personajes que le corrspondian a cada quien y decia que Rachel era Maria. Se puede ver a Rachel viendo a Mercedes con una mirada triste en su rostro. Canciones Duetos *''Halo/Walking on Sunshine'' de Beyonce/''Katrina and the Waves''. (Vitamin D) *''Take Me Or Leave Me'' de Rent. (Comeback) *''Out Here On My Own'' de Fame. (Asian F) Canciones Grupales ;Primera Temporada *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Kurt y Tina. (Pilot) (No Lanzada) *''Le Freak'' de Chic. Cantada con New Directions. (Showmance) (No Lanzada) *''Push It'' de Salt-n-Pepper. Cantada con Finn, Artie y Tina. (Showmance) *''Somebody to Love'' de Queen. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (The Rhodes Not Taken) *''Ride Wit Me'' de Nelly. Cantada con New Directions. (Throwdown) (No Lanzada) *''Imagine'' de John Lennon. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (Hairography) *''Jump'' de Van Halen. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (Mattress) *''Smile'' de Charlie Chaplin. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (Mattress) *''You Can't Always Get What You Want'' de The Rolling Stones. Cantada con Finn y Artie. (Sectionals) *''Express Yourself'' de Madonna. Cantada con Tina, Quinn y Santana. (The Power Of Madonna) *''Like a Prayer'' de Madonna. Cantada con Finn, Kurt y Jesse. (The Power Of Madonna) *''Any Way You Want It/Lovin' Touchin' Squeezin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Kurt y Artie. (Journey) *''Don't Stop Believin''' de Journey. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Puck, Santana y Kurt. (Journey) *''To Sir, With Love'' de Lulu. Cantada con Finn, Tina, Artie, Kurt y Santana. (Journey) ;Segunda Temporada *''Empire State of Mind'' de Jay-Z featuring. Alicia Keys. Cantada con Artie, Finn, Puck y Santana. (Audition) *''One of Us'' de Joan Osborne. Cantada con Tina, Finn, Kurt y Quinn. (Grilled Cheesus) *''Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer'' de The Rolling Stones/''Bon Jovi''. Cantada con Brittany, Santana y Tina. (Never Been Kissed) *''Welcome Christmas'' de How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Cantada con Artie. (A Very Glee Christmas) *''God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen'' de Desconocido. Cantada con Tina, Quinn y Santana. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Deck the Rooftop'' de John Parry Ddall & Christmas Carols. Cantada con Finn, Artie, Santana y Tina. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Last Christmas'' de Wham!. Cantada con Finn. (Glee: The Music, The Christmas Album) *''Loser Like Me'' de Glee. Cantada con Finn, Santana y Brittany. (Original Song) *''I Love New York/New York, New York'' de Madonna/''On the Town''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Artie y Brittany. (New York) ;Tercera Temporada *''You Can't Stop the Beat'' de Hairspray. Cantada con Kurt, Tina, Finn y Artie. (The Purple Piano Project) *''We Are Young'' de fun. featuring Janelle Monáe. Cantada con Finn, Quinn, Sam y Santana. (Hold On To Sixteen) *''My Favorite Things'' de The Sound of Music. Cantada con Kurt y Blaine. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''Do They Know It's Christmas? (Feed The World)'' de Band Aid. Cantada con Finn, Blaine, Kurt, Artie, Puck, Brittany, Tina y Santana. (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) *''The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face'' de Roberta Flack. Cantada con Tina y Santana. (Yes/No) *''Black or White'' de Michael Jackson. Cantada con Artie, Santana y Kurt. (Michael) *''Love Shack'' de The B-52's. Cantada con Blaine, Kurt, Brittany y Sugar. (Heart) *''Fly/I Believe I Can Fly'' de Nicki Minaj featuring Rihanna/''R. Kelly''. Cantada con Finn, Santana, Artie y Blaine. (On My Way) *''How Will I Know'' de Whitney Houston. Cantada con Kurt y Santana. (Dance With Somebody) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' de Meat Loaf. Cantada con Finn, Puck, Kurt, Blaine, Santana y Brittany. (Nationals) *''You Get What You Give'' de New Radicals. Cantada con Finn y Puck/Sam. (Goodbye) *''Sit Down, You're Rockin' the Boat'' de Guys & Dolls. Cantada con Artie, Kurt y Tina. (Goodbye) (No Lanzada) Canciones Relacionadas ;Primera Temporada *''Take a Bow'' de Rihanna. Cantada por Rachel. (Showmance) *''And I Am Telling You I'm Not Going'' de Jennifer Holiday. Cantada por Mercedes. ('Sectionals)'' ;Tercera Temporada *''Spotlight'' de Jennifer Hudson. Cantada por Mercedes. (Asian F) *''Stereo Hearts'' de Gym Class Heroes ft. Adam Levine. Cantada por Mercedes con The God Squad. De Finn para Rachel. (Heart''') Curiosidades: * Dos de sus tres duetos han sido cantados para alguna competencia: ''Halo/Walking on Sunshine ''para competir con los chicos en Vitamin D y ''Out Here On My Own ''para definir quien seria Maria en Asian F Galería Tumblr m43f9unMMJ1qeywr5o1 500 large.gif Tumblr m31tttmgKH1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m22fdlMqbX1qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m5dbuyYaK11rtijh5o1 250 large.gif Tumblr m4okm7EcHM1qlenplo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr m3bmovZ4rg1qc1896o1 500 large.png Tumblr lzq0ji22v81qcxzk1o1 500 large.png Tumblr lz4mj9mkQ91qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lyurb4wVkW1qlenplo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lyl95q91LO1qjrr07 large.gif Tumblr lww2d1XB8E1r76ilyo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lweztiAfTQ1r16s8do1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lw6lcoFCt11qa93lwo1 500 large.gif Tumblr luply8cE701qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr llxp5bHbhO1qff1h7o1 1280 large.jpg Tumblr llrdn63rj31qgibu5o1 500 large.png Tumblr ljq0tl5uwc1qztjfvo1 500 large.png Tumblr ljp84m4fp01qgkj12o1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lgozkuyhBY1qbd895o1 500 large.gif Tumblr lgkm33SaEu1qfx5tko1 500 large.jpg Tumblr lgh3otcD1d1qdu86bo1 500 large.png Tumblr lggt6eAVJh1qcx3v3o1 500 large.png Tumblr lf2fr0abmN1qa9d23o1 500 large.gif Tumblr ldger8vk8j1qdv9ufo1 500 large.jpg Tumblr l0moyuXijd1qaey1io1 500 large.jpg Rachel-and-mercedes-mercedes-jones-30970326-1184-751.jpg Rachel Mercedes Sleepover Glee.jpg Normal bg-takemeorleaveme large.png Normal 004 large.jpg Glee 4L large.jpg F8ff4c0a-7389-4f1b-8c96-936461173280 large.jpg Diva off.PNG 540894 350111365025298 140449922658111 837200 2053891907 n large.jpg 533987 403877816300213 100000339955118 1275919 1599922708 n large.jpg 314GLEEEp314Sc26251-2664134443425056861 large.jpg 0309minirecap large.jpg 245d3 glee-cast-lea-michele-amber-riley-dianna-agron-590ls061010 large.jpg 2cmxm9z large.jpg 01 large.jpg 500px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.12.07_PM.png 1000px-Mr6.jpg 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.50.41_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.51.04_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.51.08_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.52.24_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.53.48_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.54.55_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.56.16_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.57.26_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_8.57.46_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.05.32_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.11.48_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.12.47_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.13.07_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.30.04_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.31.40_PM.png 1000px-Screen_shot_2011-11-27_at_9.32.30_PM.png Divas.gif Glee_Mercedes_Rachel_Hug.jpg MerachelBraiding.png Mercedes_and_Rachel_talking_in_Mercedes'_car_2.jpg Mercedes_and_rachel_the_prom_queen.jpg Mercedes_Rachel_Glee_Take_Me_Or_Leave_Me.jpg Mercedes_Rachel_Start_Me_Up_Living_On_A_Prayer.jpg Mercedes_rachel_the_prom_queen.jpg Mercheelll.png Mr3.jpg Mr4.jpg Mr11.jpg Mr12.jpg RachCedesGoodbye.jpg Rachel_Mercedes_Sleepover_Glee.jpg Rachelkicksmercedes.jpg RB_-_Diva_Off_Two.gif Sleepover.jpg Tumblr_lgrbu02iqz1qgkj12o1_500.jpg Tumblr_lvvic6Z96U1qff1h7o1_500.jpg We_are_young.png Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Relaciones Amistosas Categoría:Relaciones Menores Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Mercedes Categoría:Rivales